Need You Now
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Catherine moves to Maine, leaving Nick and their life in Las Vegas far behind.....Sara and Cath begin a friendship that leads to more....On hiatus until December 1st. Due to the NaNoWriMo Challenge....
1. Chapter 1

This story is inspired by the Lady Antebellum song, Need You Now. I own nothing. The characters are property of CBS.... Not sure whether to continue or not, but had to write this cause it was a bug that got planted in my ear..... Reviews are always appreciated....

Nick and Catherine sat in the crime labs parking lot. They'd been talking, arguing actually, about the latest situation they found themselves in.

Nick whispered, "I can't do it Catherine. I....."

Catherine sighed and said, "You could do it Nick. You just don't want to."

"That's not true."

Catherine nodded and said, "Yes it is true. You've done a lot of things Nicky, this would be..."

"Something that I can't do. I can't commit like that. You have to make a choice."

"Don't ask me to do that Nicky. I can't do that. I won't do that."

Nick looked at her and said, "You would if you really loved me."

Catherine stared at him speechless. Finally, she whispered, "It's because I love you that I want to do this."

Shaking his head Nick said, "If you loved me you wouldn't ask me to do this."

"You wouldn't force me to choose."

"You have to. It's either or. Not both."

Catherine looked at him for a long time. Finally she took a deep breath and whispered, "Fine."

"You'll do it?"

She shook her head, opened the door, climbed out and said, "Goodbye Nick."

Nick looked at her and said, "What?! Where are you going?"

"Anywhere that you're not. I'm not going to get rid of this baby for you Nick. It's part of me and you and despite your attitude, I still love you. You'll never know what you're missing Nicky. Don't worry. I won't call you again."

With that, she walked into the crime lab. She made a bee line for Ecklie's desk and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote two words, "I Quit."

She turned to walk out of the crime lab and ran into Sara. She took one look at her friends face and asked, "Are you okay?"

Catherine didn't trust herself to talk. She finally shook her head and whispered, "No."

Sara looked at Catherine and smiled. She grabbed her hand and said, "Let's go talk."

Catherine looked around and said, "Not here."

"The diner."

Catherine nodded and said, "Let's go."

They drove in silence. Catherine was lost in her thoughts and didn't realize that they'd arrived until Sara said, "We're here."

Nodding, she got out of the car and walked towards the diner. There were so many memories in this little building. Memories that she and Nick had shared together.

They sat in a booth in the corner. Finally, Sara said, "Okay. Talk."

Catherine let out a sigh and said, "I'm pregnant."

"It's Nick's baby isn't it?"

Catherine nodded and said, "He doesn't want it. He told me to choose. Between him or the baby. So, I chose the baby."

Sara took a breath and said, "How are you going to avoid seeing him every night at work?"

"Simple. I quit tonight."

"What?!!"

"I can't stay here. Can't live in a place that everywhere I turn I'm reminded of the love that we once shared."

"Where are you going to go?"

Catherine thought for a minute and finally said, "Maine."

"Maine?! That's all the way on the other side of the country! Isn't that a little drastic?"

Catherine shook her head and said, "No.... I can't be reminded him every time I turn around."

"You'll keep in touch right? You've become a wonderful friend I'd hate to lose you because of Nick's stupidity."

Catherine laughed, "I'll call and I'll write. I just don't want Nick knowing where I'm at."

"I won't tell him. Unless you want me to. I still think it's a bit drastic. I mean, Las Vegas is huge. Hell, Nevada is huge. You don't have to go all the way across the country to escape him."

Catherine nodded and said, "I do. I can't do this here Sara. I promise, I'll keep in touch. I'll expect you to come visit when the baby's born."

Sara smiled and hugged Catherine. She was going to miss her friend. However, she promised herself that she wasn't going to call or write him. If he didn't want their baby, he wouldn't get her. She stood up and walked out of the diner. Giving it one last brief look before heading to the airport.....


	2. Chapter 2

**_~~A/N~~ Don't ask me where this chapter came from. I'm not sure. It just got planted last night when I was talking with my friend. It's the beginning of a relationship between Catherine and Sara. There is an explicit sexual scene at the end. Just to let you know. While she still loves Nick, love can and does take on many different forms....._**

Four months passed and soon, Catherine was nearly seven months pregnant. She was driving to the airport to pick up Sara. They talked on the phone nearly every day. It was her only contact from the life that she left behind in Las Vegas. Sara had decided to take a vacation to come and visit her. At first, she'd been surprised. Then she was happy. She was glad that she was coming. Even though she'd met a lot of people here, it didn't quite feel like home. She didn't think it ever would.

She spotted Sara waiting at the curb. She wasn't hard to spot among the other people arriving. Where others simply had a simple sweater on, Sara had a huge coat. She looked like she was freezing. Catherine pulled up beside her and said, "It's not even truly winter yet."

Sara had smiled and said, "It's freezing out here!!"

Catherine laughed and got out of her car. She walked around to the trunk and opened it. Sara threw her luggage inside and smiled at Catherine. She looked at her friend and whispered, "You look great. This pregnancy really agrees with you."

Catherine blushed and said, "Thanks. How's everyone at the lab?"

Sara laughed and said, "Nick's fine. He asks about you all the time. Wendy and Hodges are getting married in the fall."

Catherine smiled and said, "It's about time."

Sara nodded and the conversation fell into a simple rhythm. Soon, they arrived at Catherine's house and Sara whistled and said, "This is a beautiful house."

"Thanks. It's finally starting to feel like home."

Catherine watched as Sara took in the view of her house. She smiled as her friend went to get her luggage out. She carried it into the house and Catherine led her to the bedroom that she'd be using while she was here.

They'd become closer since she'd moved out here. Talking at least once a day. If not more. She got settled into the room and she turned when she heard a knock on the door. She smiled at Cathering. She looked beautiful. The pregnancy definitely agreed made her skin glow. Sara smiled at her and said, "Are you okay?"

Catherine nodded and said, "I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you minded having a salad for dinner."

Sara smiled and said, "No, but you can eat meat. Just because I don't eat it doesn't mean that you can't."

Catherine laughed and said, "Good, because I really want a cheeseburger."

Sara laughed and followed Catherine out of the room. She heard her whisper, "Ohhhh."

"What's wrong?"

In response, Catherine took her hand and placed it on her stomach. Sara's eyes grew wide and she said, "That's incredible."

Catherine nodded and said, "The first time I felt him move, I cried. I wished...."

"It's a boy?"

Catherine nodded and said, "Yeah. I found out after they did the standard tests. Even if he's being an ass, I still want to name him after his father."

"He misses you. He asks me about you all the time. I tell him as little as possible."

"Why does it have to be like this Sara? Why couldn't he accept us?"

"I don't know Cath."

Catherine sighed and got up to make dinner. Sara helped her with the salad. They ate in relative silence. Finally, Catherine stood up and said, "I'm going to take a quick shower. Is there anything you need?"

Sara shook her head and said, "No. I think I'm going to lay in bed and read for a bit. Maybe watch some television."

"Okay. If you need anything just let me know."

"I will."

Catherine walked into her bedroom and undressed for her shower. She smiled as she thought of how good it felt to see Sara again. She smiled and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good on her skin. She smiled and soon finished.

Sara was sitting in the living room reading a book that she'd brought with her, when she heard a scream. It came from the direction of Catherine's room. She ran inside the room and called out, "Catherine? Are you okay?"

She heard a low moan and then heard Catherine say, "I fell. I think I twisted my ankle"

Sara smiled and said, "Let's get you to your bed."

"I'm so embarassed."

Sara laughed and said, "It's nothing to be embarassed about."

"I look like a beached whale. I'm sure this isn't your idea of fun."

"You're beautiful Cath. I've done worse."

Catherine laughed as Sara helped her to her bed. She was completely naked and she said, "Can you grab one of my nightgowns?"

Sara nodded and her hand grazed Catherine's stomach. They looked at each other for a split second before Sara bent her head down and captured Catherine's mouth in a gentle kiss. It was something that Catherine hadn't expected, but it somehow felt right. Sitting here, kissing her best friend. Catherine's eyes closed and she let out a little moan of pleasure.

Sara laid her head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat. It sounded fast and Sara whispered, "Are you okay?"

Catherine nodded and whispered, "I'm perfect."

"The baby?"

"Is fine. Kiss me again Sara."

"Gladly."

Sara sat up and her lips found Catherine's. One hand rested on her cheek, the other searched out the nipple on her left breast. Catherine moaned louder this time. The feelings that course through her were unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

Sara's hand drifted southward. Over Catherine's swollen stomach. Finally, reaching between her legs. She was surprised to feel how wet Catherine was. She knew that it wasn't from her shower. She found Catherine's clit and rubbed it softly. Catherine moaned into their kiss. Then she threw her head back and said, "Ohhhhhhhh.... God Sara. I know this isn't what you expected, but God..."

Sara whispered breathlessly, "Do you want me to stop?"

Catherine swallowed hard and whispered, "No."

"Good. Beacause I don't want to stop."

Sara kissed her way down Catherine body. Stopping long enough to marvel at the swell that was her unborn child. She planted kisses down her stomach and felt Catherine's hands touch her head. A thousand thoughts passed through her head. Mostly, it was how she should stop now, but something drove her on. It was as if her brain was being controlled by someone else. She finally reached between Catherine's legs and breathed deeply. The smell of Catherine was intoxicating. She spread her legs farther apart and licked her softly.

The first time she felt Sara's tongue touch her she nearly lost all control. Never before had she thought of her in a sexual way. Something had changed tonight. Maybe it was because they'd become such good friends in the past months. Maybe it was because she hadn't been touched like this in so long. Whatever it was, it felt good and it felt right. She looked down at Sara and smiled. Then she felt Sara capture her clit between her tongue. She lost all control. She felt her orgasm hit her fast and hard. Wave upon wave of pure pleasure.

Never before had Sara heard sounds like she was bringing out of Catherine. She'd been nervous at first, but when Catherine made no move to stop her, she continued on. Catherine tasted like honey. Sweet and warm. When she captured her clit between her teeth, she smiled as Catherine moaned. She hadn't known that it would cause her orgasm to come on. She stuck two fingers inside her and kept them there while Catherine came. It was over soon and Catherine pulled her up to her for a kiss. Then she whispered, "Wow. I've never felt anything quite like that before. It was incredible."

She kissed Sara again and whispered, "Thank you Sara."

It was then that Sara realized that she was crying. She kissed her softly and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. That just felt so incredibly wonderful. It's been so long. Too long in fact."

Sara nodded and said, "Go to sleep now Cath."

"Stay with me. Please?"

Sara nodded and they held each other while they drifted off to sleep.....


	3. Chapter 3

**_~~Hope you like the latest chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been a bit sick and haven't had the energy to update. Reviews are always love. _**

They woke up late the next morning. Catherine was stilled wrapped in Sara's arms. In the light of say, she felt self conscious. She'd never done anything quite like she'd done with Saa last night. Not that she regretted it. On the contrary. She loved every minute of it. She played it back in her mind and knew that she'd never forget what they'd shared last night.

She sighed softly and got up out of the bed. He ankle was still a bit sore, but figured that it would go away with time. She'd just sat down on the toilet when Sara appeared in the bathroom. She wore a smile and said, "Morning."

Catherine smiled and said, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Sara smiled and said, "I slept like a baby."

Catherine smiled at her friend and stood up. She hugged Sara and said, "Thank you."

Sara smiled and asked, "What for?"

"Last night. It was wonderful."

Sara nodded and leaned forward to kiss Catherine. It started out as a soft kiss, but soon deepened into something much deeper. Catherine pulled away and said, "As much as I'd love to have a repeat of last night, I have a doctors appointment this morning."

Sara laughed and said, "I think I can find a few things to do around here."

Catherine smiled and said, "I shouldn't be too long. Then maybe we can go to town and I'll show you around. Maybe do a bit of shopping."

"I'd like to pick up a few things. I promised Greg I'd grab him a souveneir."

Catherine shook her head and said, "He's still not over that kick?"

"Afraid not. He's determined to get something from every state."

Catherine laughed and said, "I'll be back soon."

Sara nodded and said, "Don't hurry back for me. I'll just grab a cup of coffee and sit back on the porch."

Catherine watched her and walked out the door. Sara grabbed the cup, grabbed her phone and headed to the back porch. She was determined to make a phone call. She picked it up and dialed Nick's number.

Nick picked up on the second ring and said, "Stokes!"

"Jeez Nick. Bite my head off why don't you."

Nick laughed and said, "Sorry Sara. How is she? Did she say anything about wanting to talk to me?"

Sara knew that she had two choices at this point. She could lie or she could tell him the truth. So, she settled for something in between. She whispered, "I found out that she's having a boy."

"A boy. Really?"

"Yes and despite everything that you've done, she still wants to name him after you."

Nick was quiet for the longest time. Finally, he whispered, "I've been an idiot Sara. I'll know that she'll never take me back."

"You won't know until you try Nick."

"I should call her tonight."

Sara sighed and said, "This isn't something you can do over the phone Nick. I think you should take some vacation time and come out here."

"So she can kill me in person? No thanks Sara. She said that she never wanted to talk to me again."

"Okay, fine. Call her, but we are going shopping. So don't call until later."

"Where is she now?"

"She had a doctors appointment. Try calling her around noon your time."

"Okay. Oh and Sara?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For everything."

Sara laughed and said, "Just remember our deal Nick."

Nick laughed and said, "I remember. I can't wait."

Sara smiled as she hung up the phone. She hoped that Catherine didn't hate her for what she'd done. She could only hope that she'd understand. It was for her and Nick's own good. As well as for the good of their unborn baby.

She wondered what Catherine would think if she knew that she'd made Nick promise that they'd let her watch them together. Nick and Catherine. Catherine and Sara. Sara and Nick. Sara, Nick and Catherine. It was a crazy thought, but one that thrilled Sara more than anything she'd ever thought of or done before.....


	4. Chapter 4

**_~~A/N~~ Still not quite sure where I'm going with this. We are on this wild ride together!! LOL! Thanks for the reviews!_**

Catherine's doctor vist went good. The baby was right on schedule. She smiled when she walked up the door to her house. She'd been thinking about what happened last night and it thrilled her more than anything she'd ever experienced. She walked inside and said, "I'm home!!"

She was waiting for a response, but the house was strangely quiet. She walked around looking for Sara. She smiled when she saw her in the shower. She slipped off her clothes and snuck in behind her friend.

Sara shreiked when she felt Catherine's hands on her body. Then, before she could react, Catherine captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Their hands roamed over each others bodies. Catherine's hand parted Sara's legs gently and she pushed her fingers inside her lips. She felt her moan into this kiss.

She found Sara's clit and Sara broke the kiss, threw back her head and moaned loudly, "Ohhhhhh God!!"

"Cum for me Sara."

Catherine pushed her back against the shower and worked her fingers in and out of Sara. Watching her face as she satisfied her. Finally, Sara whispered, "I'm cumming...."

Catherine pushed her fingers deep inside Sara. She wanted to feel her cum around her fingers. She smiled as Sara leaned forward and kissed her while she came. Once she'd recovered, she whispered, "That wasn't fair."

Catherine pulled her fingers out of Sara and licked them. Tasting Sara's juices for the first time and whispered, "I never play fair."

They kissed each other deeply again. Each mystified at the feelings that they were experiencing. Sara knew that she needed to tell Catherine about Nick. She just hoped that her friend didn't hate her for it. So, she took a deep breath and said, "We need to talk."

Catherine turned and looked at her. Something about the tone of Sara's voice caused her to be concerned. She looked at her and said, "It sounds serious."

Sara sighed and said, "I love you Catherine. More than you'll ever know. Last night was something incredible. I've never done anything like that before."

"Me either. That's why I couldn't stay out of the shower."

Sara leaned forward and kissed Catherine passionately. Their hands roamed over each others bodies. It very nearly ended up turning into another round of lovemaking. Before it did, Sara pulled back and whispered, "I need to tell you something. A kind of confession."

"Okay."

"Look, I know that you want nothing to do with Nick, but..."

"But what?"

Sara had dried off and dressed and she sat on the bed and pat the spot next to her. When Catherine sat down, she whispered, "You should've seen Nick these past few months. He hasn't been himself. He hasn't laughed or joked around much. He's been like a shell. So, a few weeks ago, we went out for drinks. He admitted some things to me."

Catherine looked at her and whispered, "What things?"

"Well, he admitted that he'd been attracted to me for awhile, but that his heart still belonged to you."

"What?!!"

"Now before you get all bent out of shape, he told me that he regretted the way he acted when he found out about the baby. We got pretty drunk that night and..."

Catherine had a feeling she knew what happened, but she wanted to hear it for herself, so she whispered, "Go on."

"I want you to know that we never meant for it to happen. I don't even remember most of the night. What I do remember is him calling out your name when he came."

Catherine was stunned and said, "I..."

"He told me the next morning that he loved me, but that he loved you more. Then he confided something to me."

"What?"

"That he wished he could take back the words that he said to you. He loved you and wanted a chance to prove it to you. Then, came the shocker."

"Like him telling you that he loved you wasn't a shocker."

Sara laughed and said, "Well, he admitted that he'd wondered what it would be like to watch us together. To see us touching each other. He put the bug in my brain, but I didn't want to do anything until I found out if you were receptive. I've wanted to do what I did last night for awhile. I've never felt like that before with anyone."

Catherine didn't know what to say. She was flattered, but also shocked. Finally she whispered, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, he's going to call you tonight. He called me while you were gone. He wants to talk Catherine."

A thousand thoughts went through Catherine's mind. She wanted him to call. She didn't want him to call. She hated him. She loved him. She wished that he would go away. That she'd never met him. That thought was quickly replaced. Because then she wouldn't have had last night. She also wouldn't have the baby that was growing inside her.

She was saved from having to say anything when the phone rang. She smiled and said, "Hey Linds! How's school going?"

"That's good. Thanks for calling and checking. Love you too. I can't wait to see you next week. Bye sweetie."

Sara whispered, "Next week?"

"Thanksgiving. She's coming home for the weekend."

Catherine leaned over and kissed her friend deeply. She pulled back and whispered, "It's okay. I think Nick and I need to talk. I might have over reacted a bit. Whatever happens between him and I, I don't want to lose what we have."

Sara nodded and said, "Me either."

Catherine looked at her and whispered, "I want you."

She closed her eyes as Sara's lips trailed down her neck. They found her breasts and she whispered, "You're even more beautiful in the light of day."

"I'm fat."

"You're not fat."

Sara captured her nipple in her mouth and laid her back on the bed. She wanted to make love to her again before they went shopping. She spread Catherine's legs apart and breathed in deeply. She smelled incredible. She ran her tongue along Catherine's lips and whispered, "Beautiful."

Then she let her tongue enter her. Catherine arched up and moaned, "Ohhhhhhhhh!!"

They made love for the second time. Right there in the broad daylight. There could be no question about their attraction to each other. It had always been there. It was just a matter of timing. Catherine smiled at her afterwards and whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too, but I do believe that you promised me a shopping trip."

Catherine leaned over and kissed her softly and said, "I did. Hopefully we can keep our hands off each other."

Sara smiled as they kissed again and walked out the door. Laughed happily as they went....


End file.
